


山海12

by DongFang



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DongFang/pseuds/DongFang





	山海12

算算时间，肖战已经打了半个月的工了，他从来都是随遇而安的性子，穷有穷的活法，富有富的活法，对他来说，只是求个心安。

婆婆心疼他要出去工作，每天早早起来，转着轮椅去厨房给他烧些热水，热一点吃食。肖战本说不必这么麻烦，他起晚了也可以去外面随便买些吃。但婆婆就是不肯，肖战想想也好。

“那便请婆婆好生照顾我。”肖战靠在婆婆膝上，心里难得的平静。

婆婆被肖战逗得合不拢嘴，说：“你啊，性子和小时候一样，还是皮！”

“都是婆婆惯的！”

肖战这一刻真的觉得很满足，甚至连想起王一博的时候都没有那么心痛难忍。

刚住下的那几天，肖战很不安，总是半夜惊醒，以为自己还在那个笼子里，又恍惚好像是躺在那个人身边，清醒之后才反应过来自己已经自由了。可是这一清醒，肖战又睡不着了。

他跟王一博之间…剪不清理还乱，大概如此了吧。

既然决定要跟过去告别，就不要再多想了，肖战对自己说。

休息日肖战会起的晚一些，婆婆也体贴的不去叫他，任他睡的昏天黑地。起来后，肖战就坐在院子里，看看婆婆喂鸡鸭，或是侍弄花草，兴致来了就把这些山野间的景色用纸笔留住。

今天下起了小雨，肖战站在窗前看细雨交织成一片浓雾，远处的山峰看的不如往常清楚，倒别有一番味道。渐渐入秋了，天气冷下来，肖战寻思这个月结了月钱刚好给婆婆购置一些厚衣服。

夏家送来的东西有夏之光盯着，都是好东西，只是他一个二公子，再有家底也终究是他的，肖战准备等这次夏家再过来，就告诉他们不必再往这送了。人家的情谊要好好放在心上，也不知道以后能不能还上这份恩情。

夏之光总嫌肖战跟他还是过于客气，肖战想，可能因为从小就寄人篱下吧，自己从来没有一个真正属于自己的家。那些都是别人家，自己永远只是个过客。

他曾经，差一点就以为自己会有个家了。

院子里突然有些不寻常的动静，像是有汽车进来了。肖战皱起眉，夏家不该今天来啊？难不成夏之光心血来潮，找自己耍来了？也亏得他，下雨天还往外跑。

婆婆住在里间，外面又下着雨，没作什么反应。肖战便独自开了门去看看。

“少爷。”

外面人看到他开门，不顾淋雨，齐刷刷的半跪下身子行礼。

肖战瞪大了双眼，说不出话来。

为首的人行过礼站起身，使两人快回去联系先生，接着说：“少爷，外头凉，您进屋。先生马上就到。”

肖战手脚像是冻住了般动弹不得，他张了张嘴，半晌没说出一个字。那人似是有些急切，往前走了一步，抬起手要搀肖战。

肖战猛的往后一退，摔上了门。他背靠在门板上，心慌的简直站不住，佝偻着身子大口喘息。又是他，又是他，为什么不肯放过自己……都已经这样了。

婆婆被肖战摔门的声音惊动了，来不及整理自己就转着轮椅出来，看到肖战的样子不免吓了一跳。

“阿战，怎么了，你脸色怎么？”婆婆手下转的更快些，急切的到肖战面前。

肖战嗓子里胀的慌，他发出一声幼兽濒死般的呜咽，缓了缓神，说：“婆婆……我又要没有家了。”

“你在说什么呢，阿战？”婆婆不明所以。

这些天是她以为再也不会有的日子，从前她做些散活养着小肖战，看着他每天嘻嘻哈哈的，玩的一身脏兮兮的回家，自己说他几句，他便要赖在自己身上撒娇，嘴里一个劲的喊好婆婆。现在换了阿战出去工作，她在家缝缝补补，养些鸡鸭下蛋，若是肖战回来看到她没好生穿着那些厚衣服，就要说她几句。多么好的日子啊……

“婆婆，王一博要来了。”肖战把话说出来，才惊觉自己的声音有多嘶哑。

这个人，曾经给了他多少伤害和多少宠爱，现在就让他有多绝望。肖战说不上来他到底恨王一博什么，可能他是恨自己吧。

婆婆也一惊，她望向门的方向，想这一天竟来的这么快。

门外有脚步声逼近，三声敲门声。

“战战，我来接你回家。”是王一博。

肖战不想开门，也不敢开门。他以为自己已经想得很清楚了，也已经都放下了，可是当那个人的声音真的又响起时，他才知道自己根本不知道要怎么面对他。他逃避了这么久，终究还是要被拉扯回现实。

“战战，你离门远些。”王一博的声音很平静。

肖战没动，婆婆也没动。

门缝间寒光一闪而过，王一博直接斩断了门闩，他推开门板，看着肖战的背影。

瘦了。这是王一博第一眼的感觉，满打满算才半月不见，看到肖战，王一博只想死死抱住他，告诉他自己有多想他，有多害怕。

但是王一博又看见了婆婆。是了，如果不是她，肖战什么都不会知道。

肖战的双手在婆婆的手里发着抖，他在害怕。从前的记忆疯狂的涌上来，他不知道自己这次又会被王一博怎样折磨，会不会又被关起来。

“战战。”王一博走上去，温柔的从肖战身后托住他，缓慢但不可抗拒的把肖战从婆婆身边拉开，手下们立刻上前隔开了他们俩和婆婆。

肖战哆嗦着不敢抬头，他心里想朝王一博大吼，想杀了他，又想亲吻他。过于激烈的情感的在肖战脑子里纠缠，引起一阵剧痛。

肖战吃痛呻吟出声，抱住自己的脑袋。

“怎么了！？”王一博终于不再平静，他一把扳过肖战转了个身，才看到肖战已经痛的把自己嘴唇咬破了，“战战！”

王一博搂着肖战不知道他怎么回事，只能先把人带上车，“去医馆。”

肖战脑子里乱七八糟的，一会儿是他和王一博小时候在山上玩，一会儿又是婆婆在他面前缓缓倒下，还有父亲的面容，巨大的笼子，沾血的地毯……

王一博听着怀里肖战胡言乱语，仔细的擦去肖战嘴角的血，没忍住，将粘着肖战血的手指伸进口中吮了。

“战战……”王一博嘴唇上粘着血，脸上的表情却无比温柔，他抱着肖战，连力气都不敢用大了。

到了医馆，肖战已经痛的昏迷了。医生只看得出肖战精神受了刺激，却不好说肖战醒来之后会是怎样，这种精神上的创伤，用药也只能是尽量缓解他的情绪，心结不解，就没法痊愈。

王一博知道肖战无非是得知了真相，又没办法复仇，自己突然出现在他面前，让他一时接受不了。不过没关系，这不是大事，只要肖战在自己身边，时间久了，什么都会好的。

王一博还是让开了药带回去，肖战的情况在家里养着就行。

等夏之光得到消息说肖战不见了，已经是3天后了。

“不见了？怎么就突然不见了？”夏之光一个猛子从床上扎起来。自从上次王一博从他家走，他是提心吊胆了好几天，结果也没听说那边有什么动静。这怎么又突然来个肖战不见了？？

“屋里没有打斗的痕迹，也没少东西。院里的鸡鸭都还在，看起来不像是长时间没人。”

夏之光听着下人的回禀，直觉告诉他肯定是王一博把人带走了，但是又没证据。现在要不要去一趟？这要是去了，万一真是王一博把人带走的，那他就是不打自招。夏之光让下人先出去，自己坐回床上，心里是真的担心肖战的安危。

不行，还是得去。夏之光想，大不了就装傻，他爹不是说他病了吗，那他现在病好了，去问问肖战平安回来没有，也实属正常。

说干就干，夏之光风风火火的随意收拾了一下自己，就往外跑。没成想还没到大门，就被自家老爹拦下了。

“去哪？”夏老爷明知故问。

夏之光不敢说实话，只说出去一趟。

“闯的祸不够，还要再给你爹找点麻烦？”

“可是！”

“住嘴！把二少爷带下去，没我的允许，不许他出房门。”

“诶！爹！！”

夏老爷心事重重，拦得住一回，二回三回呢？“哎……”

山海公馆内，王一博正守在昏睡中的肖战旁边，他不时用手背试探肖战额头的温度，或者按一按肖战柔软的嘴唇，偶尔颤抖的睫毛。

肖战即使在昏睡中，也在说胡话，“……王一博，爹……再也不……婆婆，不要……”

虽然不知道内容，但是王一博很满意自己的名字是肖战提到最多的，这让他的嘴角甚至露出一丝笑容来。

“战战，醒来吧。”王一博起身，在肖战额头印下一吻，又眷恋的轻轻顺着鼻梁、嘴唇，一路吻过，从脸颊到耳朵，最后含住肖战的耳垂，用牙齿轻轻啃咬。

肖战梦里在疯狂的逃，死不瞑目的父亲要他替自己报仇，婆婆带着失望的眼神始终盯着自己，还有王一博，要他回去，追着他不肯放手。回哪？到底要去哪？他们为什么都不说话？好安静，好可怕。

为了去接肖战，王一博并没有来得及吃午饭，去了一趟医馆又辗转回公馆，不知不觉的就天黑了。下人不敢贸然进房，在房门口轻声请王一博用些晚饭。

王一博没回应，他看着肖战，只想着肖战一整天都没吃东西了，连药都是自己对着嘴灌的，再不醒就得把医生请来给他注射了。

可是王一博又舍不得……不想他的宝贝身上再有伤口了。

王一博想了想，走到门口叫不相干的都退下，晚饭不用了，赏他们了，没有吩咐不必过来伺候。

没了其他的人，王一博一把抱起肖战，果然瘦了，以前抱着还有些吃力，现在看看怀里的人，缩成一团，瘦瘦的一只。王一博的目光赤裸裸的打量着肖战，露在外面的脚踝白皙细瘦，脚背青色的血管微微鼓起，一路蔓延上去。

王一博眼神黯了黯，带着肖战去了浴池。

浴池蒸腾的热气模糊了王一博的视线，他小心翼翼的把肖战从衣物里剥出来，放进热水，自己随意扒拉一下，也赶紧进去，拥着肖战，生怕浴池哪个坚硬的边角会磕到自己的宝贝。

热水让肖战无意识的放松了，他感觉很安全，这种热乎乎的包围住自己的感觉，很熟悉，带着一些愉悦的气息，好像自己曾经在这个环境里非常放松和开心。

肖战身子动了动，往王一博怀里蹭。

“战战？”王一博感觉到肖战的举动，意外的惊喜，“战战？醒醒？”

肖战精神一放松，脑子里的画面全都模糊了，那些可怕骇人的景象变作了波动的水面，白色的浴袍……“唔。”

脑里的重压消失了，肖战终于睁开了眼睛。


End file.
